everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze Vulcan
Blaze Vulcan is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Vulcan and Fornax from Roman Mythology. She currently attends her Legacy Year at the Mythology Progam and rooms with her cousin Marisol Helios. In the destiny conflict, she is a Royal but actually aligns herself with the Neutrals, not really giving a crap about the Royal-and-Rebel debate. She knows that no matter what, she will become the next Goddess of Fire, Metalworking, and the Forge. If she had to pick a side, it would be the Royals since she's adamant in becoming the next Vulcan. Character Personality Right away, Blaze seems like someone who loves attention and doesn't care about much. Well, that's kind of the opposite, is fine with attention but doesn't love, love it, and she does care about things. She likes being her own person and being alone when needed. Blaze is friendly, in a way, but doesn't befriend a lot of people, since most of her close friends are her family. She does have a somewhat stubborn personality and a quick temper to boot. Blaze honestly, hates the argument with the Royal and Rebel cause. She doesn't even care what some people say about it and try to talk her into being a Royal because she wants to be the next Vulcan no matter what. She thinks it is totally pointless and puts some strain on her family. Blaze is extremely loyal and protective of her family and loved ones, willing to protect them with everything she can. She is in particularly close to her aunt/cousin Juniper and does not care crap about her being born out of marriage or anything like that (honestly, her grandfather and step-grandmother? are insane sometimes anyway). But, she is loyal to her family no matter what. She also has a way of helping people figure things out about themselves. She's not sure how she just is able to. She was able to help Garnet Blackburn deal with the bullying he got at his old school. She's managed to help her cousin, Cascade (technically her first-cousin-once-removed), calm down during her anger explosions (yes, they are called that). Even though she has her temper and stubbornness, she is very insecure about being transgender. Not many people know that she was born male, and she wants to keep it like that. There are only a few family members that do know, and Blaze would like it to stay like that. She honestly, doesn't know how other members would react, and she's afraid of their reaction. Cascade helped her get through it from the start to finish and still checks up on her every now and then. Blaze is extremely grateful for what Cascade has done for her over the years. In the romance department, Blaze isn't sure what she is really, even after transitioning from male to female. But, after falling for Garnet, she still isn't sure, but she has no issue with other people's sexualities. She is supportive of all her friends and family for whatever they pick. When she does finally figure out she's in love with Garnet, she is very quiet about it, not sure how to tell him since she thinks he only sees her as a friend (where she is totally wrong). Appearance Blaze is a young woman standing at 5'6", with short-medium length hair that starts off as black and then begins to turn auburn with orange highlights, amber eyes and tanned skin. She mainly wears Roman styled clothing, but with some fire-flare thrown into it. Hobbies & Interests Metal Working Like her father, Blaze is a natural at metal work. She enjoys making pretty much anything She not only finds it fun but relaxing. Nature walks Blaze very much enjoys going on walks through the Enchanted Forest. She finds it relaxing and a way to spend time with her pet phoenix, Fireheart. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of the Roman God of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge, Blaze inherited his power. Like most of the Godlings, she is constantly training to control her powers since she doesn't have full control over her powers just yet. As a not-yet-Goddess, Blaze's power is still at a minor level, she is nowhere near her father's grand power just yet. Powers * Fire manipulation: As the daughter of Vulcan, Blaze was born with the power to manipulate all aspects of fire. ** Blue fire manipulation: Possibly, as an extension of her powers, Blaze is able to manipulate blue flames, which burns hotter than the average flame. She has become very adept in utilizing her new form of fire. *** Blue fire generation: She can generate fire at will and has complete control over it. *** Blue-Pyrokinetic constructs: Blaze is able to make constructs out of flames. The constructs are solid and retain a fiery blue glow around them, which will burn anything they touch. *** Fire immunity: Blaze is immune to fire and cannot be hurt by it. * Volcanic Lordship: One day, Blaze will hold domain over volcanoes and all volcanic terrain. ** Volcanic fields manipulation: She can manipulate the volcanic fields and everything in them. *** Magma manipulation: She is able to manipulate geothermal molten substances. * Metal manipulation: As the daughter of Vulcan, she is capable of manipulating metal, but doesn't use this power as much. * Immortality: Born to Vulcan and Forax, Deities, Blaze is immortal. * Enhanced crafting: Blaze is able to craft weapons, armour, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Skillset * Metalworking: Blaze inherited her father's ability to make anything with metal work. * Craftsmanship: Blaze is highly skilled in crafting items, but is more skilled in weapons. * Enhanced combat: Trained by her father, Blaze is an excellent warrior, quickly able to defend herself. ** Blue-Pyrokinetic combat: Blaze is extremely skilled in infusing her fire into combat. * Multilingualism: Blaze is able to speak fluently in Latin and English. Myth - Vulcan How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Vulcan '' How Blaze fits into it? Born years after the end of her father's Myths, leaving who Blaze's mother a mystery, as it was not Venus. She was original born male but spent a majority of her childhood unsure about themselves. Finally, she came out when she was like 13 thanks to the help of her second-cousin Cascade. With the help of magic, Blaze was able to finally transition and be turned from male to female. View on Destiny Blaze is the youngest daughter of Vulcan and was picked to be his successor. She's happy to be the next Goddess of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge, she just doesn't care about the entire Royal and Rebel thing. Outfits School Life Class Schedule '''1st period:' Mythology 2nd period: Muse-ic 3rd period: Mythos Magic 4th period: Philosophy 101 5th period: Ancient Arts 6th period: Ancient Alphabets Dorm Room Blaze rooms with her first-cousin-once-removed cousin Marigold Helios. TBC Quotes : "My name is Blaze Vulcan, daughter of the Roman God Vulcan. I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Goddess of Fire, Metalworking and the Forge!" : — Blaze Vulcan on Final Fate / Legacy Day. Alternate Universes Super Hero AU: Justice Academy Blaze is the daughter of Vulcan Vaden and the stepdaughter of Venus Amare, her birth mother passed away and she rarely remembers her. She did grow up alongside Pele Kali's son, Aedan since Pele and Vulcan worked together in the hero and civilian force. Both were homeschooled at first before being transferred to Justice Academy. Blaze inherited her father's fire powers along with the ability to make any weapon; she one day will inherit her father's shop. When she graduates, she joins a team with Aedan Keahi and Cascade Cerulean and she is known as "Fire Soul". Like her canon, Blaze is transgender, having been born male but turned female two years prior to attending Justice Academy. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers Blaze Vaden (born: Arede Vaden) is the daughter of Fotiá City Gym Leader, Vulcan Vaden, and stepdaughter of Top Coordinator Venus Amare. Growing up, Blaze was uncertain with her life until she realized that she did not see herself as a "male". She talked it over with her father only after cousin (who really was her Uncle Neptune's daughter), Cascade Cerulean helped her out. Blaze went through the entire transition and became the person they wanted to be, a female. Blaze is not like some of the trainers in the city. She has no dream to really take after her father, but she's still in the deciding phase of her life. Vulcan sent her on a Pokemon Journey thinking it could help her decide what she wanted to do. Her partner is a female Fennekin. Cascade did not let her cousin go alone and joined her with her partner, Froakie. Future Team: #'Delphox (Female): ' #'Charizard (Male, Mega X):' Blaze received her Charizard, as a Charmander, from her father when she left on her journey. With her Delopox, Charizard is one of Blaze's top Pokemon. #'Arcanine (Female)' #'Talonflame (Male)' #'Typhlosion (Male)' #'Infernape (Male)' Trivia * Like all gods, Blaze does not have a true last name. ** Blaze chose "Vulcan" to honour her father. *** Blaze is actually not her real name. She was born with another name, but over the years, she created the name "Blaze" and started to use it. No one remembers her birth name and just refer her to as "Blaze". **** Their original name was Ardere, which eventually became lost over-time and everyone referred to them as their nickname "Blaze". * Blaze is a male to female transgender. ** Even though she did transition, centuries ago, Blaze answers to her/she and them/them pronouns. * Blaze is severely allergic to alcohol, which makes it hard when she attends parties. ** Her allergy was revealed when she almost died because someone slipped alcohol into her drink during a party. You can say Vulcan was pissed, he was beyond mad. It was also the first time Venus showed any love and worry over Blaze, but it helped strengthen their bond. * Her Mirror Blog Name is @GirlOnFire. She had another name, but it was too long. * When not in school or hanging with her friends (and later boyfriend Garnet Blackburn), Blaze manages her father's store, Pyros Metalworks, with Leonard Fotiá. Notes * Part of Blaze's personality was inspired - yes - by Bloom from Winx Club. * Blaze's Mirror Blog name was chosen by WiseUnicorn. * [https://www.pinterest.ca/shadowspirit020/eah-myth-blaze-vulcan/ Blaze's Pinterest] Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roman Mythology Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Transgender Category:Demiromantic